canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
Leonardo (better known as Leo, Leon, 'nardo, "Fearless" Leader, and Ginsu Master) is a character from the Mirage Studios comic book series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", and its adaptations. About him Leonardo was born in a pet store in New York City as a meek, mild-mannered, laid-back, stubby four-legged, three-toed, and olive green skinned non-mutant red-eared slider turtle with ice blue eyes, a hard ridge that runs along the upper part of his mouth, a lower jaw with a major overbite, yellow, brown, green, red, and white scales, a yellow chest, a brown shell, and was only able to make a hissing noise or a bit of a snap with his jaws. However, an accident with a mucilaginous green slime-like substance called retromutagen ooze caused him to rapidly increase in size, strength, and intelligence by transforming him into an anthropormorphic turtle with a unique and distinctive looking slim and athletic body type, three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot, who wears a blue bandanna for an eyemask, blue elbow pads, blue knee pads, and a belt with the letter "L" on it. Which means his looks of a reptilian exterior show that he is not even close to human, however, he is actually more human than his original species that he mutated from for the way he is capable of speech and able to walk and think like humans. Since Leonardo is a mutant turtle, his blood chemistry and body is different from humans, since there are many things that will forever set him apart from the human race. He is just a little closer to his non-mutant animal ancestors, because he hasn't evolved as much humans, and is just in his infancy having only mutated a short time ago. His weapons of choice are: a pair of two long and razor-sharp katana swords called Niten Ryu, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, a double-bladed ninjato, his shell which is bullet proof and shock resistant, and the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills, but is well-trained in other weapons as well. Leonardo's katana swords were bestowed upon him by Splinter due to his sharp mind and steely resolve. Leonardo’s the undisputed patient leader of the group who enjoys a hearty meal with the necessary nutrients packed in to give him the physical and mental strength to make wise decisions before enacting out his plan of attack since he works from the neck down and strives to be physically fit, and his all-time personal favorite pizza recipe has a salted pretzel crust with the edge crust brushed with a solution to make it like a pretzel sprinkled with salt, classic marinara tomato herb sauce with garlic, black pepper, and the Italian herbs oregano, parsley, and basil, a 3 cheese blend, fresh spinach, sweet red onions, Mediterranean black olives, crisp green Anaheim chile peppers, fresh green bell peppers, sliced pickled banana peppers with a mild tang, fresh white mushrooms, sweet and spicy Peruvian cherry peppers, diced Roma tomatoes, seasoned pepperoni, grilled white meat chicken, spicy seasoned minced beef, and spicy seasoned crumbled pork, along with ginger, roasted garlic, black pepper, lemon pepper, paprika, and fresh spinach sprinkled on top of the pizza as it comes out of the oven. He also likes to top his pizza with a drizzle of a traditional curry spice sauce made of coriander, cardamom and fenugreek. He is the calm, tactical, courageous, decisive, sensitive, and self-doubting leader of the group of the four turtles, and is a devoted student of martial arts taught to him by his sensei which makes him the most skilled fighter. Due to his persevering dedication towards ninjutsu, and partly because he asked for it, Master Splinter chose Leonardo to be the leader of the turtles. As a strict adherent to Bushido and being the most conscientious of the four, he has a very strong sense of honor and justice and often bears the burden of responsibility for his brothers, which commonly leads to conflict with Raphael, and his highly spiritual and old-fashioned views often conflict with Donatello’s modern and scientific mind. Leonardo is a good leader, although he is a little strong willed, is the most diligent of the four in his studies of ninjitsu, content with the fact that the world won't accept them, and decides to pour every bit of strength and energy into bettering himself and pleasing Splinter. He is serious, hardworking, diligent, a little bossy, very skilled in ninjitsu, an avid reader, and a good fighter. His hobbies include meditating, practicing, reading, candles, and watching an animated science fiction show called Space Heroes and using it as a guide for his leadership skills by often attempting to quote from the show in an attempt to sound intimidating and heroic, even if most of his attempts fall flat due to him sounding overly cliché. Leonardo doesn't read just any kind of books, he reads books about strategy for the protection of his family. He also has a rather strong dislike for firearms because they are dishonorable to him. Sometimes, Leonardo is fairly modest, sensitive, caring, and humorous, rarely issues direct commands, is seemingly much more relaxed around his brothers, boasts a less serious and more laidback, charming, and joke-cracking personality, and thinks of himself as more of an equal than a leader. Leonardo was sent to Central America by Splinter to hone his skills in becoming a more efficient leader after Shredder's defeat, and he was hesitant to return to New York City. He has been staying hidden ever since his mutation within the sewer of New York City and usually goes up to the surface only in the night time. In order to mingle with humans, he wears a wide brimmed hat pulled low on his head, a long trench coat, and large battered looking and worn sneakers on his feet. Under the brim of the hat, a human will easily recognize the turtlish head and rounded face of a turtle, who draws out a three-fingered hand from a pocket, then the hand quickly slips back into the pocket, with a magician-like flourish. Family Splinter (father) Raphael (brother) Michaelangelo (brother) Donatello (brother) Friends Venus De Milo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady Enemies Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, and Manon Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Leonardo is married to Amy "Sailor Mercury" Mizuno, a quite shy, kind, sweet, gentle and loyal teenage Japanese schoolgirl with short dark blue hair that reaches to her neck, and blue eyes, and they have a daughter named Allison. When Leonardo first met Amy, he thought it was impossible to give her a normal life, a family, and a sense of stability, because he is not even of the same species as the woman he loves. The gallery of pictures Leonardo (Archie comic series).png Leonardo (Mirage comic books).png Leonardo (2012 cartoon).png Leonardo (2003 cartoon).png Leonardo (2001 concept art).png Leonardo (1990 movie).png Leonardo by MicaTurtle.png|Leonardo drawn by MicaTurtle Donatello and Leonardo as samurai.png TMNT rock band.png Coming Out Of Their Shells poster 2.png TMNT group 9.png TMNT group 8.png TMNT group 7.png TMNT group 6.png TMNT group 5.png TMNT group 4.png TMNT group 3.png TMNT group 2.png TMNT group 1.png Coming Out Of Their Shells poster.png TMNT group 15.png TMNT group 14.png TMNT group 13.png TMNT group 11.png Donatello and Leonardo (Coming Out Of Their Shells).png Leonardo (Coming Out Of Their Shells).png TMNT rock band 8.png TMNT rock band 6.png TMNT rock band 5.png TMNT rock band 4.png TMNT rock band 3.png TMNT rock band 2.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour autographed poster.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour magazine cover.png TMNT group 16.png 2003 Leonardo screenshot.png 2003 TMNT group.png 1987 TMNT group artwork.png 1987 TMNT group 4.png 1987 TMNT group 3.png 1987 TMNT group 2.png 1987 TMNT group 1.png Promotional cardboard standee.png TMNT group 21.png TMNT group 20.png TMNT group 19.png TMNT group 18.png TMNT group 17.png Plushs by Shion-69.png|Donatello, Leonardo, and Sans drawn by Shion-69 LeonardoxAmy.png|Leonardo and Amy drawn by Sabrina1985 Trivia Even though Leonardo has his signature katana swords in the original cartoon series, this radical crime-fighting humanoid karate reptile speaks exclusively in surf culture buzzwords, eats nothing but takeout pizza, and only uses his fists to punch, feet to kick, and quip his way through battles to pulverize enemies of dimwitted rogues who are comical villains, instead of doing a decent amount of fighting by using the deadly weapons on his back to stab, slash, or slice brutally intense and powerfully formidable villains. This incarnation of Leonardo is very different from all of the other versions because he does not have his sibling rivalry with Raphael. His origin story also differs greatly from that of the original darker-toned edgier feeling comics, since in this version, he came to Splinter before being exposed to mutagen and became fully grown immediately after exposure to it, whereas the rat raised him from infancy in other versions. In the original black-and-white Mirage comic books, Leonardo is the most serious of all the turtles, the oldest brother, the calmest of the four, and openly states his position as leader to Raphael. He got his first real katana when he was 8 years old. In the "Rise Of The TMNT" cartoon, Leonardo remains a red-eared slider turtle, but he is the rebel and most charismatic of the four turtles, and the self-proclaimed coolest turtle. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Blue characters